


Just Peachy

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brief description of injury, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Vaginal Sex, just some good ol' fashioned boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Technically a sequel toGeorgia Galbut can be read as a standalone!You get injured and Bones kisses you better ;)





	Just Peachy

It had been a few weeks since your run in with Leonard at the bar, and you couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed. The beautiful, strong jawline covered in stubble. The way that stubble felt rubbing against your thighs while he buried his tongue deeper inside of you. God, you’d lost count of how many orgasms you had that night. You carried the bruises on your hips for days after, a reminder of the best sex of your life. You could sure use sex like that right about now.

You’d been up in space for a few weeks now, and everything that could go wrong had. There was a coolant leak in the warp core, which had you and Scotty running around like toddlers on a sugar high. After that was fixed, the ship flew through an uncharted nebula that caused a power surge, knocking out power in the bridge and all the rec areas. It took over a week to fix that, and you still had complaints about flickering lights and dead replicators to tend to, but your biggest problem was the Jefferies. Scotty had found a leak in one of the tubes over the warp core, so you were on hands and knees crawling around trying to find it.

You’d been up in the tubes for hours now, still without any luck. Scotty was guiding you from the ground, telling you which way to turn to get to the leak. You were starting to feel dizzy, though, and you wondered if maybe you shouldn’t have skipped your preliminary physical. You’d been dodging messages from Medbay since you took off, focusing your efforts on keeping the ship in the air.

“Just a little farther, lass,” Scotty said over the comm. “The leak should be right around the next corner.”

“Trust me, Scotty, I’m feelin’ it.” A wave of nausea made you freeze for a moment, trying to collect your bearings as the tubes spun around you. “Definitely should’ve gotten my physical,” you muttered to yourself, rounding the next corner.

You could feel the leak before you saw it. Your hairs stood on end, and your lungs started burning. The air was thicker, and you struggled to breathe as you shimmied up to the crack. You quickly slung your toolkit off your shoulder and went to work patching the leak. Sweat collected on your forehead and the edges of your vision blurred. You took a deep breath, steadying your hands, before calling down to Scotty to check the levels now. When he gave you the all-clear, you packed up your tools and got the hell out of there.

Your lungs were still burning, though less so as you got farther away from the leak. You couldn’t stop the shake in your hands, though, and by now you were completely drenched in sweat. Finally, you saw the ladder you’d used to climb into the Jefferies and felt a wave of relief wash over you, followed by another bout of nausea. You steadied yourself against the edge of the tube and let your feet touch down on the ladder. As you reached down to grab the top rung, your hand slipped off the edge of the tube and you came crashing down. There was a sharp pain in your left elbow before your head hit the ground and the world went black.

A distant beeping drew you slowly back to consciousness. As your brain began to focus, the beeping became clearer and a deep pain settled into your skull. You winced against the light as you cracked your eyes open. With a groan, you tried to rub the pain from your temples but only set off a worse pain in your elbow. You pushed yourself up with your right arm, cradling your left to your chest.

“Just once I wish I had a patient that would actually lie still,” said a familiar voice.

You rubbed your eyes, blinking several times as none other than Leonard McCoy walked up to the side of your bed. “Must’ve hit my head pretty hard. I think I’m still seein’ angels.”

Leonard snorted. “I’ll make a note to check you for brain damage,” Leonard said, waving a tricorder over your body. “Could’ve mentioned you worked on this ship, sweetheart. Damn near had a heart attack when Scotty beamed you up here.”

You shrugged. “It’s your own damn fault for being so good with your hands. It was awful distracting.”

“If you liked my hands so much you should’ve come in for your physical. Would’ve had my hands all over you.”

“How about dinner to make up for you saving my ass instead?”

“Damn it, Y/N,” Leonard yelled, tossing the tricorder onto your bed. “You fell over 10 feet. If you had landed differently you could’ve broken your neck or damaged your spinal cord. Not to mention that your blood sugar dropped dangerously low. When was the last time you ate?”

You sank back into your bed, hoping to disappear. “I don’t know,” you mumbled. “Things have been chaotic in engineering and-”

“And you were going into hypoglycemic shock. You could’ve died, Y/N.” Leonard sat carefully at the edge of your bed and ran a hand down his face. “I spent the past three weeks wishin’ I could see you again, sugar, but this really isn’t what I had in mind.”

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. You reached out and brushed your fingers against Leonard’s hips, making him look at you. “Guess I couldn’t help fallin’ for you.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and stood, picking up the tricorder and his PADD. “Patient still showing signs of delusions,” he said into his PADD, making you laugh, “I recommend overnight supervision and an home cooked dinner.”

“Overnight supervision, huh,” you said, wiggling an eyebrow at Leonard. You saw his smirk before he turned back to his PADD.

“Purely out of medical concern,” he said. “You did have a nasty head trauma.

“You can kiss it better, then.”

While you certainly hadn’t imagine that off-hand comment would end up with Leonard’s head buried between your legs again two hours later, you weren’t about to complain. Not that you would’ve been able to complain anyway. Your vision was going white around the edges as Leonard curled his tongue inside you, making you groan loudly. You balled your hands in the sheets, rocking your hips up against Leonard’s face.

He pressed a hand against your hipbone, pushing you back down against the bed. “Now now, darlin’,” he said, removing his lips from your cunt, moving to bite along your inner thigh, “You’d best behave.”

“Or what,” you teased, “You gonna spank me?”

Leonard looked up at you with a smirk, yanking you down the bed towards him. You squealed in delight, feeling his hardened length pressing against you. He caged your head in with his arms, leaning down to press a fleeting kiss on your lips. You tasted yourself on him, moaning into his mouth. Leonard moved to pepper kisses across your cheekbone, up to ear. He breathed heavily against you, and you bucked your hips against his, grinding yourself against his dick. He gasped softly into your ear.

“Would you like that, baby,” he panted, “want me to spank you? Want me to punish you?”

“Want you to fuck me,” you said desperately, bucking your hips up again.

Leonard crashed his lips down onto yours, trapping your hips against the bed with his own. “That wasn’t one of the options,” he said, pausing for breath as he trailed a hand back down to your core. He slipped two fingers into you and you gasped at the stretch. You moved your hand to Leonard’s hair as he began nipping at your neck. You tugged gently, making him growl against you. He began pumping his fingers faster, curling them inside you.

“Please,” you begged as your core tightened. “So close, Len, please.”

Leonard moved down to kiss your breast, running his tongue roughly over your nipple. “You gonna cum for me, baby,” he whispered, blowing gently against your breast. You groaned again, warmth spreading through you as Leonard sucked on your nipple. Your back arched as your orgasm hit you, and Leonard moved his free arm around you, holding you close against him as his fingers worked you through your climax. You knew you were probably pulling too hard on Leonard’s hair, but the way his teeth felt grazing against your skin had you too blissed out to care. You fell back against Leonard’s arm with a shaky breath, eyes still closed as you tried to calm yourself down.

Leonard pulled his fingers out slowly, wiping them on the sheets as he pressed his lips against yours. “You did so good, sugar,” he said between kisses. “Think you can cum for me again?” He hoisted himself up on his arms, positioning himself at your entrance. You nodded, not wanting to break the kiss, and Leonard slid slowly into you. You had other ideas, though, bucking your hips up and making him bottom out inside you. He cursed under his breath. “Keep doin’ that and I’m not gonna last long,” he all but growled.

You smirked against him, pushing him roughly onto his back and grinding your hips down against his. He groaned loudly as you snapped your hips against his, and you took the opportunity to break the kiss, moving down to kiss a trail down his neck. You leaned back on your heels, giving Leonard a full view of your body as you thrust against him. He watched your breasts bounce, reaching up to massage one. He pulled his knees up behind you, bracing his feet against the mattress to meet your thrusts. You leaned back against Leonard’s legs, gasping as his cock brushed against your sweet spot.

You felt Leonard’s thrusts getting more erratic as his orgasm got closer, and you moved your hand down to your clit. Leonard groaned at the sight of you playing with yourself and thrust hard into one more time before spilling his seed inside you. You rocked your hips against his, riding him through his orgasm and rubbing your clit frantically, chasing your own release. Leonard propped himself up on one arm, pulling you down into another kiss. He tangled his hand in your hair, and the gentle tug was enough to push you over the edge. You gasped as you climaxed again, collapsing against Leonard’s chest. He fell back against the bed, and you laid like that for a few minutes, your head on his chest while he stroked your hair.

Leonard rolled you over gently, pulling out of you before climbing off the bed. He came back with a glass of water and a washcloth. He took a sip from the glass before handing it to you and getting to work cleaning up.

You swatted his hands away gently, pulling him onto the bed with you. You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh. He chuckled softly, resting his hand on your back, rubbing his thumb in circles against your skin. “How are you feeling now, Y/N?”

“Just peachy,” you hummed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
